


Everyone Wants a Pokemon

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Series: Tricks and Portals [12]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Pokemon GO Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: Written after a discussion on the FrostStrange Discord Group: Stephen asking for an Eevee and Loki saying no are not my words.After a day of babysitting Morgan Stark whilst her parents fought the lasted threat terrorizing New York, Loki gifts the little girl with an Eevee of her own. He had no idea the rest of the Avengers would want a Pokemon, especially Stephen who kept begging for an Eevee too.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Tricks and Portals [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956622
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Everyone Wants a Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annalulz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalulz/gifts).



There were times when Loki just didn’t feel like fighting. He wasn’t an Avengers, he wasn’t even a backup Avenger; on occasion, yes he did deign to help, but for the most part, Loki liked to watch and heckle. Stephen tried to get him to join, the fight was with a few beings, one of whom had magic which was why Stephen and Wong were joining. Loki refused which was how he ended up on babysitting duty to a child who was nearly as smart as he was at her age, and way smarter than the vast majority of Thor’s do-gooder shield mates at their current age. 

“If you won’t fight the least you can do is watch my daughter,” Stark had begged and Loki, looking at the little girl agreed. He really liked the girl, so it wasn't a hardship on his part.

Morgan Stark. Seven years old, a genius in her own right and Loki could sense the spark of magic hidden deep inside. He wondered how much trouble he’d get into if he started to teach her magical theory that would eventually lead to her becoming a sorceress. Probably a lot, which didn’t dissuade him in the least. He grinned and held out a hand to her which she readily took, swinging their arms as they headed to the study. She was holding a stuffed creature that Loki had never seen before. 

“So what shall we do?” Loki asked, “and what in Ymir’s name is that creature?”

The girl giggled and held it out for Loki to see. It looked like a cross between a rabbit and a very tiny deer. “It’s an Eevee. They’re my favourite,” she told him. When he shook his head, still clearly confused she reiterated, “they’re Pokémon-oh! Can we play Pokémon Go? I need to finish my daily tasks.” 

Having no idea what Pokémon Go was, Loki saw no reason to deny her. He shrugged and motioned for her to lead the way. Morgan took out her handheld device and tapped a few buttons whilst Loki watched. A game came on, looking all too colourful and cheery for Loki’s taste but he didn’t say that. “See?” Morgan said, “this is the game. And you walk around New York trying to find the hidden Pokémon. There're little tasks you have to do. Like daily tasks and then you get three tasks by spinning Pokestops.”

“Complicated,” Loki drawled, still not understanding the appeal. “So we need to walk around New York?”

“Yeah.” 

There was a fight happening near Central Park, but they were nearly two miles away which should mean it was safe to leave the Sanctum. “Alright, but if your Dad’s fight gets any closer I’m teleporting us back here.”

“Deal!” Morgan agreed readily. She gave a huge smile and placed her Eevee on the couch before turning to Loki. He took her hand and they teleported to The Battery Park; Morgan didn’t even flinch as they suddenly appeared, Loki was impressed. “Okay, we have to go this way.”

“Don’t go out of my sight and you can do anything you wish,” Loki told her. He trailed behind her, listening as she babbled on about which Pokémon she was trying to catch, and battling one of the Boss’s minions: Clint? Clive? Clarence? Something like that. It took her four tries but eventually, she beat him, cheering in triumph as she did. Loki couldn’t help smiling. “So what do you get for beating him?” He asked. The phone was held up so that Loki could see the little screen and he watched as another character talked about her next quest. “So now you have to do something else?” Loki asked. 

“Yeah,” Morgan confirmed. “It’ll give me more tasks to do, and I get stuff to help me. Like this one, I had to fight Cliff, Sierra and Arlo in order to finish my quest. I got some potions out of it to help heal my Pokémon when I fight.” Loki nodded. “And see, here is a gym, see it’s red? That means I can fight it.”

Loki didn’t quite understand what being red had to do with it, but he inferred that she must be another colour if she could fight the reds. “What colour are you?”

“Blue,” Morgan said proudly. “I’m Team Mystic.”

Interesting choice in names, it made Loki smile. “I like the name,” he told her and she beamed at him.

They walked down a street until they were closer to the gym then sat and Loki watched as she battled. As they sat, another player popped up on her screen, battling with her. It took three attempts of going back into the gym until all the Pokémon were defeated, then Morgan and the other player dropped their own Pokémon into the gym, turned blue, to defend it. “It won’t last long, there’s a lot of players in New York,” Morgan told him sadly. “But that’s okay. I’ve won plenty of gyms. You used to get more stuff for defending a gym but now I think it’s like 50 coins a day or something.” She shrugged. 

The two spent the next three hours weaving around downtown as they made their way back to Bleeker Street. Morgan managed to catch three new Pokémon, find and battle the Boss Giovanni, and took over three gyms by the time they reached the Sanctum. She grinned, clearly happy and Loki smiled back. He liked Morgan. She was smart and full of mischief which he appreciated, and she liked to talk about anything and everything. She was only seven but Loki never treated her like a child or a baby as he was sure other adults did. Maybe that’s why she seemed to like him so much. 

They stopped just before the road leading back to the Sanctum and purchased ice cream from a food truck, eating slowly as they walked back. “What’s it like in New Ásgarð?” Morgan asked. She had a dab of chocolate on her nose that Loki found too hilariously adorable to tell her to wipe it off.

“Mmm,” he hummed, swallowing his ice cream, “it’s winter now, so very cold, which doesn’t bother me much since I'm a Jotunn, a Frost Giant, but the rest of the Æsir don’t much care for it. Still, it is our home and we do what we must. But in the summer it is very beautiful with wildflowers growing everywhere and the smell of the sea wafting through the town. You'll have to visit when we have our solstice celebration. I’m sure your parents will allow it.”

“Really!?” She beamed at him and Loki knew he’d done the right thing when she hugged him. 

Stark and Potts were waiting for them inside the study when they returned. They looked exhausted but it was clear they’d won their fight. “You took her out during a fight?” Stark asked, clearly not happy.

It wasn’t like the fight was anywhere near them, and even if it were, Loki would never allow her to be hurt. He did have rather extensive knowledge in battle magic and protection spells and told Stark so. Iron Man didn’t look convinced, but Morgan ran over showing him her game and he softened. “I have three new Pokémon and Loki let me capture some gyms.” She was practically vibrating from excitement. "And he said when it's summer solstice celebration I get to visit!"

Loki smiled. He glanced at her stuffed Eevee, waving a hand over it until the little creature was no longer stuffed, but a living breathing pet. The little thing wiggled its behind and made a little noise before running to Morgan and rubbing against her legs. “EEVEE!” She squealed, holding the creature close. Loki smirked at the glares he received. “Can I keep her?”

“Really?” Stark muttered to Loki who only shrugged. The Iron Man sighed, Potts glared, and Stephen rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Sure,” Stark finally answered and Morgan let out a squeal that was not healthy for human, or Jotunn ears to hear. The adults winced. 

As soon as the door closed behind the Stark family, Stephen turned to glare at Loki. “You cannot just give Morgan a Pokémon.”

“You’re just jealous I got her an Eevee,” Loki answered with a smirk, “from what I understand they’re the most sought after.” Stephen muttered something under his breath, a slight pout playing on his lips that Loki kissed off. “Poor Stephen,” he whispered, kissing across his jaw and down his neck. The cloak fluttered and reached up to pet at Loki’s cheek making him chuckle. 

“I am not jealous,” the sorcerer muttered loud enough for Loki to hear, but tilted his head to the side, allowing his lover access. “.... can you get me an Eevee?”

Loki laughed, pulling away and sauntered up the stairs, dropping clothing as he went. “No,” he answered. Stephen glared, then pouted, and then, because he was not a stupid man, followed his nude lover up the stairs and into their bedroom.

The next few weeks were filled with people wanting a Pokémon of their own. Pepper was the first to ask if she could have a Bulbasaur, citing that the Eevee needed a friend and since Loki had gotten Morgan a pet without permission, he owned her. Loki, frankly terrified of the woman, acquiesced rather quickly, and Pepper went home with a new baby Bulbasaur transmuted from a tomato. 

A week later Romanoff knocked on the Sanctum door asking if Loki could create her a Butterfree. Loki frowned, taken back by the utterly strange request; who knew straight as an arrow serious Natasha Romanov played Pokémon. She shrugged and said she watched the show when she was younger, sneaking out to do so. When Pokémon Go came out, it was a fun way to spend the day with her fellow Avengers, and Butterfree had always been her favourite. 

Loki agreed, amused at seeing an adorable bubbly Pokémon fly home with the SHIELD agent, but Natasha seemed happy and they were friends… kind of. Well, they were friendly. She’d even participated in a prank war that ended up in her victory much to Loki’s horror. He supposed if anyone deserved a Pokémon it was her.

Barton was the next to ask. He glared at Loki across the threshold, folding his arms and muttered something Loki couldn’t hear. “Excuse me?” Loki asked. He mirrored the pose but leaned against the doorframe, eyebrow raised.

The archer cleared his throat. “I… So you’re making Pokémon for people,” it wasn’t a question so Loki didn’t answer. “I have kids… they were all Blipped so they’re still young and uh… could you make my kids a Vulpix?” Not knowing all the Pokémon by heart, Loki didn’t have any idea what that creature was. “Look, I know it’s been like… ten years, but you still kinda owe me.” 

Barton had a point. “Fine. What does this creature look like?” Loki asked and turned towards the kitchen. He'd learned that vegetables seemed to make the best Pokémon and grabbed a potato before setting it on the floor before muttering his spell to allow his seiðr to transform the potato into the Vulpix. 

Five minutes later, an adorable fox looking creature with multiple tails uncurled from the floor and shook herself out. She looked up at Barton and yipped. He bent, letting her sniff his hand before giving her a pat on the head and scooping her up. “Thank you… my kids… well, thank you.” He gave another nod and left.

Stephen was leaning in the doorway when Loki turned. “How many is that?” Loki shrugged. “But you still won’t make me an Eevee.” 

“I already made an Eevee,” Loki answered. “Morgan Stark asked for one first.”

“So you can’t make another?” Stephen asked. He pulled Loki in close, pressing a kiss to his jaw, then nipped behind Loki’s ear, knowing exactly where the most sensitive spots were. “I could make it up to you in sexual favours.”

Loki laughed and turned to pull his lover into a deeper kiss. “I already get sexual favours. Perhaps you can think of something more creative.” He turned, looking over his shoulder, eyes smouldering and dropped his clothing to the floor before sauntering out. Stephen was quick to follow. 

A month later and it seemed every Avenger was knocking on Loki’s door asking for a Pokémon. Barnes asked for an Aron - which Loki thought looked like a Bilgesnipe when fully evolved, and The Falcon took home an Articuno - typical, flying Pokémon for a flying Avenger. Maximoff wanted a Heracross which was surprising and Rogers asked for a Ponyta which was also surprising, but he just blushed and shrugged, asking who WOULDN’T want a flaming horse and Loki had no answer to that. And then, one day whilst Loki and Stephen were settled on the couch watching a speech by the president of the US (which Loki could have cared less about) the woman mentioned she loved Pikachu and the next day a Pikachu showed up in the Oval Office (if the Secret Service went NUTS over something just appearing, well that was just bonus).

There were outcries from the public over the Pokémon randomly showing up, but Loki thought it was hilarious. The spell took a while for him to perfect and cover the globe, but after several months, Pokémon Go wasn’t just a game, and hunters were indeed trying to catch them all. Stark had even invented Pokeballs, making a killing off selling them as his team of lawyers worked tirelessly to get around the copyright issue. 

It wasn’t long after that the world settled again, worrying about the latest global catastrophe, alien invasion, and magical threat. The Avengers would fight with their Pokémon, training and learning to use them which became instrumental in several of their fights. Stephen still pouted, wanting an Eevee, and when he returned home, exhausted, slightly burnt, and covered in a strange green slime, a beautiful new Eevee met him at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to comment? Try an emoji!
> 
> ❤️ = I couldn’t stop reading  
> 💯 = OMG ADORABLE!!!!  
> 🥳 = I love this  
> 🤩 = This is a great universe, I can't wait to read more


End file.
